1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein generally relate to blends of natural rubber. More particularly, embodiments described herein relate to blends or natural rubber and propylene copolymer(s).
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional natural rubber tends to become sticky over a period of time and exhibits loss of functionality. Consumer products made of natural rubber also require a large amount of filler to enhance physical properties. There is a need, therefore, for a blend partner that is compatible with natural rubber to improve its properties and add value to its service.